


Birds of a Feather (podfic)

by darlingsweet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cultural Differences, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: (AKA a pair of pre-slash-if-you-squint Link/Revali doodles)"This was why he often had trouble getting along with Link: this blind, self-sacrificing, mindless submission to what others told him to do. Revali knew what people said about himself: he was arrogant, he was selfish, he was opinionated. Well, he’d rather have the whole world think of him as a bullheaded fool if being selfless meant he had to give up everything for some misguided sense of piety."(podfic)
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Birds of a Feather (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783737) by [RunRabbitRun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun). 



Title: Birds of a Feather

Author: RunRabbitRun

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild

Rating: G

Length: 0:22:01

Link: B[irds of a Feather](https://www.mediafire.com/file/agu90c1i33jgabv/Birds_of_a_Feather.mp3/file)


End file.
